Fate in Flames
by PrimeEmily135
Summary: Optimus relives a moment of his past before the base is destroyed.


**I had sudden inspiration to do this. Forgive my randomness. ;P**

* * *

"What about you?" Ratchet turned to him, his voice laden with concern.

Optimus glanced briefly at his medic, and most trusted friend. Trying to calm the swell of anxiety in his spark, he spoke solemnly and with certainty. "I will ensure that the Decepticons cannot follow."

Ratchet gave him a shocked look, then walked past him towards the ground bridge. There he paused, his shoulders drooping and his voice turning grave. "I…never imagined it would end like this." He said quietly, and he walked through the glowing green portal without another word.

"Neither did I old friend…" Optimus turned to the ground bridge consol, clenching his servos into fists determinedly. He could not falter now. As much as he wished to go with them he knew what fate awaited him. There was no running from it. Reaching behind his back, he grasped a hold on the Star Saber and slowly unsheathed it. Raising it above his helm, he hesitated for only a moment before bringing it down, destroying his only escape.

At the same time, he heard a blast through the roof of the base. The red, orange, and ivory flames broke through the ceiling, and he saw them flicker down the walls. He had heard many times that when you were about to die that your life flashed before your optics. For a split second he thought that maybe the saying was untrue, but then he remembered his parents. It was something he hadn't thought about for a long time, but since he was about to die a fiery death, it seemed appropriate.

_"Daddy! Daddy help!" fire surrounded him as he hid underneath his berth, his small servos clasped over his helm in fright. He coughed harshly, the smoke aggravating him and making him feel weak. "Daddy-!" he cried out in surprise as another piece of the ceiling fell to the floor, covered in flames. He scrambled backwards to the other end of the berth in fear, his optics leaking._

_"Orion!" His father called out to him, and there was the sound of another crash. "Orion, hold on! I'm coming!" _

_"Hurry daddy!" he pleaded. He could feel the heat starting to braze against his leg, and he wasn't sure how long he could avoid the flames. _

_"Where are you?" _

_"I'm here!" he shouted, starting to crawl out from the wreckage of his berth. He could just see his father's feet a little ways away. If he could just get to him they could get out of there. He cried out sharply in surprise when something fell on his leg, stopping him in his tracks. "Help me!" _

_"I'm coming Orion, I'm coming. Just hold on." His father was trying to calm him as he stepped around the room towards him. "I'm almost there, it's going to be okay Orion…" but it wasn't. Orion's large blue optics saw the weakened boards where his father was about to step. He cried out for him to stop but it was too late. Something broke underneath him and he fell through the floor._

_"Daddy!" Orion watched horrified as his father fell. He could hear his pained cries and then all was silent. "D-daddy!" He whimpered one more time before losing consciousness…_

_The sound of sirens was the next thing he remembered. He felt two strong hands lift him up and hold him closely. The smell of the burned building still lingered, and he didn't dare open his optics. "Red Alert, I found the sparkling! He needs medical care, quick!" Orion was quickly transferred from the one person to Red Alert, and the fire chief took him carefully in his arms. _

_"It's alright now little guy. You're safe…" he spoke softly as he carried him down the fire ladder. _

_"Where's my daddy?" he asked, feeling broken inside. The mech taking care of him didn't answer, and he felt emptiness take over him. His father was gone. His mother probably was too. He was alone. With that thought he reduced to tears, his silent cries unheard by any around him… or so he thought. _

_"Red Alert, I'll take him." a new voice entered the scene, and he was again placed in the care of another mech. But this one was different. "It's okay Orion, everything's going to be fine." _

_He opened his optics finally, looking up into the familiar face of the red and white medic. "R-Ratchet?" he asked, afraid to believe it was him. The close friend of his father gave him a soft smile. _

_"Orion, you're going to be staying with me for a while okay? We're going to take you to the hospital and make sure you're not hurt." He said, climbing into the large emergency vehicle. _

_"My spark hurts…" he said, crying against the mech's chassis. Ratchet looked down at him in alarm, but calmed when he realized what the little sparkling meant. "Will I ever see my parents again?" _

_"Probably not young one… But don't be afraid. I will take care of you.."_

"I will take care of you…" Optimus closed his optics as the flames enveloped his frame, losing himself to oblivion. But before he was buried in the remains of his base, his lips formed a small smile. He had protected his family. He had repaid Ratchet's kindness to him. He had bought the other Autobots time to escape. And now, he would join his parents. As they died in fire, so would he. And he embraced it.

* * *

**So yeah… really random one-shot. ;P**

**Leave a Review please, and be happy that Optimus didn't really die! :)**


End file.
